User talk:Felix Omni/archive2
Ahhh Fresh as a sheet of newly fallen snow. 09:07, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore -- 13:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Now it's yellow and decayed. 13:28, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Take cover! 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) DS on DS Until I actually decided to click on your userpage, I never knew that anyone (i.e ~6.5999980 billion) outside a small group of people play Dual Strike. I hate Colin since he can grab neotanks when you have Md tanks out on the field. Not a situation that goes un-noticed. I prefer using Grimm or Drake since everyone else argues using Von Bolt is unfair, pah, clearly insane, ill-wise people. Flechette 05:29, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I actually usually used Hawk and Lash, even though Lash was uber-nerfed. 02:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :k 02:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Meredy o.O I only thought Meredy was in Tales of Destiny, I know their pretty much the same thing, but there still different.--Gigathrash 05:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Tales of Eternia is also called Tales of Destiny II. It's the same game. 05:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::AH. Well, then we just discovered something else that we have in common. (I think this is the very first thing actually)--Gigathrash 06:30, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::User:Shadowcrest/MTG group. Lololoool. 06:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Random question: What games are Farah Orstead and Garuth (I think that's it) from? You know, the characters you fight in the "exhibition match" in Tales of Symphonia along with Meredy. I could never figure it out. (T/ ) 06:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Farah is Eternia/Destiny II, Garr is Tales of Destiny. Garuth Brooks is from Oklahoma. 06:38, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::I lol'd. On a completely related topic, did you ever get past level 3 on Nereid's Dungeon?--Gigathrash 03:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think I recall beating Nereid's dungeon, but I believe they nerfed it a lot for the PSP version so I'm not as proud as I could be. I'd have to download the .ISO again to check. D: 03:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've just never had enough patience to level up all charas to 99, and then get good enough with them to beat it. Although, I have gotten the Gungir. (I play the PS1 version)--Gigathrash 04:11, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Hi You've been promoted to (404 error: usergroup "vandal" not found). Welcome to the team. (T/ ) 07:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Congrats! And your edit has been patrolled. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Omg ty. 07:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Whoo RT 07:25, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Mm. I'd make you an admin if you were here longer than 7 months, maybe. That is still a decent amount, yes, but other candidates have quite a bit more. And besides, I'd be called biased for accepting bribes in ROMs :D (T/ ) 05:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :That's a nice thought, but even if I was here for 6 years, I don't really want nor see a need for it. Besides, Jioruji is on nearly the same time I am. 05:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::No I'm not. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, my mistake. 05:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::OMG Tales of Eternia The Animation Ringtones!!! by Google Ads!!! ::::...anyway, yeah, sarcasm fails on teh internets. (T/ ) 05:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ew, the Tales of Eternia OVA was the worst. The art was messed up, particularly the colors, and it was like 300 episodes. 05:48, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, I've never had sarcasm backfire on me online... ::::::Hmm, you know, usergroup "Vandal" could be created, if you could simply edit the localsettings.php file. Don't think that's possible without direct server access though, can't even look at the file without knowing the exact location of the file... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:56, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :To qualify my earlier statement... it's not that I wouldn't want the responsibility, it's that I believe we have enough admins now that another one wouldn't be particularly productive. However, if everyone else who's constantly active gains sysop powers and I don't, I'd probably feel small and worthless. 17:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry Felix, we can be small and worthless toghether!--Gigathrash 23:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Alone we may be small and worthless, but together we'll be piddling and insignificant! 23:23, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Wooo!--Gigathrash 23:28, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll help! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:30, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Can I use your "Characters" template thingy on my page? Pleaseplease? I don't know if I have to ask for permission or not, but I figure it's better to ask...Drelias Melaku 07:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. The instructions are at User:Ruricu/Character. If you need any help, just ask. 07:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. ^_^ Drelias Melaku 07:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay... I need help, please, if you would be so kind. :( I have no idea what I did wrong and the amount of coding in that page is overwhelming. Do you know what I did? I'll leave it as it is for now, and I'll go back through it later... I don't entirely understand Ruricu's explanation, so I just copied someone's template and used all my character information instead. Any help will be greatly appreciated and forever immortalized on my User page. =o (Or, if you could redirect me to a person who may be able to explain this to me, heh) Drelias Melaku 09:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::My coding hero XD I actually learned on my own how to make a new line in the table... I know it's nothing, but I'm proud anyway, lol. Anyway, thanks again for helping me do my page. It's almost done now. XD Drelias Melaku 20:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You're welcome, and good job too. It looks very hip. 20:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It looks better than mine ;Q_Q; ... I must have used Ruricu's old version lol. -- Sk8 (T) 20:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you did. Ruricu might be dead btw; he hasn't been on in weeks, and last time I talked to him he was nigh bedridden with illness. 20:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thats really not good ... Haven't seen him in game, but didn't think anything of it. Hope he is ok. -- Sk8 (T) 20:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I didnt ragequit My computer (Finally got my other desktop working) stopped working again.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :o okay 18:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) =( I was making subcats for the 2006 and 2007 cats... =(—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That occurred to me just as I was tagging the last one. Go ahead and make the category, I'll change them all myself. 19:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::The two reasons I wanted the categories were so I could monitor the new articles and so I could put a link on the main page. BMP is OLD news. Thanks, buddy. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, all better- unless I missed any older ones. 19:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'm english Warwick, may, the cat, or whoever told me on IM that you thought I wasn't, sorry if you didn't think this, but I am.... So there. RT 22:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :You misunderstood. D: 08:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::It was Warw who told it to me, please explain RT 17:37, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Shoop I'm firing my laser, etc, etc, etc. :P By the way, what led you to my page? It's a barren wasteland at the moment and kind of fails.Doctor Octagonapus 22:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :You made an edit somewhere and I saw the name on recent changes. 08:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) get on gw Somone PvWin is coming to help us w/ GoP. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :I understood the words someone, is coming to help is w/ RT 10:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to bed! It's 5:30 AM. D: 10:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Be up in 2 minutes, then. Good night and good morning, felix. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:26, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Lawl. 04:24, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ironically, we didn't make it because we aggro'd 2 groups. Warw had a Terrorwebthingy wich nearly 1hit KO'd his heroes and Warw. I just had a small group of Torment b**ches. It kinda sucked. Was running with my Zhed and Dunk after near everything died, and only Dunk had a rez left. Guess who stands still whilst being flagged? Dunkoro... The moron. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Warwick has a thing for Superior Runes. Whenever she pinged her HP I'd be like "how much dp do you have" and the response would be like "none." 16:54, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::For PvE I use 2 Majors: Whatever I use for damage, and a Major Vigor. The only exception being my Ele. So rich she needs sups ;) And in PvP I ofcourse only use minors and a Sup Vigor... Btw, the Terror bosses hit for crazy much, to boot :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In PvE I use a minor and a superior vigor for everyone except my necro. She's allowed a superior, cuz come on. It's a necro. 17:16, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I dont waste my cash on Sup vigors. You'll never miss the frikken 9 health, cause everything hits for far too much ;) PS ftw. And Necro's totally win PvE. Prog and I usually cruise about with 1 Ele (me), a War (Prog), 4 Necro's and 2 Rt/Necro's :D Total imba pwnage... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:21, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Btw, viper get on gw would you? I'm owning rik at gvg 1v1.. We needz youz for a TA, and possibly HA after =D. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:25, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Firin up GW now. Takes ~6 more minutes. Tell Prog to fire up TS quickly. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::He's @EATIN' dinner, and has been for exactly 15:42 as of now. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::He's been eating for 15 hrs? Or 15 min? If it's only 15 min, I couldve waited for another 15 :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) obsidian so you're going to put that idiotic piece of trivia on this, these and these too? — Nova — ( ) 12:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Since none of those are made of Obsidian, no. Don't be an idiot please. 12:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::no u — Nova — ( ) 13:20, 11 March 2008 (UTC) disclaimer note I was thinking about adding that word as well but pressed save before I could :) Winterbay 14:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Great minds think alike. 14:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Chest "All items drop from the Zaishen Chest, we don't list it under location for any weapon skin." suggests otherwise :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:09, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I haven't checked that in about two months, thanks for bringing it to my attention. 19:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Quick Question The whole "hide and show" option for your characters. I really don't want that for my character, but I would like to know the generics on how to get just that option. I would like to incorporate it into my page of skills so I can hide the ones I'm not going for now. Spincow 07:20, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :That's fairly easy, you just incorporate the data into a Template:showhide box. 16:24, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe thats just me being retarded, but I can't seem to get the skill lists here to work. I want it to have collapsible (show/hide) features for the Core/Prophcies/Factions/Nightfall sections. Just so I can aim for on rather than having to scroll down. Also, why is it that the contents hideshow box is also shown. Is it possible to keep that one hidden until shown? Spincow 03:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nvm. Found out something that'll work. Spincow 07:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Add yourself! To my collection of SSBB players here!!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't have Brawl yet, my friend Brian does. Give me a few days. 02:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::MMK.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:42, 17 March 2008 (UTC) EDITING MY USERPAGE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!! NEVA!!!!!!!!!1!ONE!!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:24, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :OHNOEZ WHAT SHALL I DO WITHOUT THE GRACE OF MARCO!?!!>?!#OI#JT*I 03:25, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::I still have MP's Appreciation from awhile back, you can buy it for 100k+50ectos.--Gigathrash 03:28, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's not really worth that much... I'll give you a Top Left Map Piece? 03:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) May's picture You're evil. Have a cookie. :D -- 21:51, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :I should NPA, but I'll lol ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:52, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::You made me laugh .. out loud :D -- Brains12 \ Talk 21:54, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm glad we're cool enough to flout policy for the sake of humor. 21:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Just watch out you don't hurt her feelings, or it will become an official warning. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:56, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll take care of it. 21:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hahah, sarcasm is dripping off of it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Fortunately there's no policy against sarcasm. 22:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::†The power of Christ compels you!†--Gigathrash 22:01, 19 March 2008 (UTC) brag Hey Felix, I just caught a shiny Kyogre. I figure, since it's illegal in almost any kind of competitive play anyways, why bother searching for great IVs and nature when I can have a rare shiny one instead? (T/ ) 00:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) : my shiny Mewtwo > your shiny Kyogre :P Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::I caught a shining Weedle in Silver. That was probably the greatest accomplishment of my life. However, I also accidentally bred a shining Phanpy somewhere along the line. 02:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::I've also gotten a shiny Poliwag in the past. It made one sick-looking Politoad - blue ftw. :) Oh, and I once caught a shiny Hoothoot (I think that is what they are called). And guess what? When it evolved into Nocturne (is that right?), it had the exact same color scheme as Ash's does in the anime series. I was so proud. This user also owns a Mew and never used a cheating device. :) (T/ ) 03:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What's the trainer ID? 03:43, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::For the Mew? Hmm, that is on my Blue "archived" cartridge. I'm afraid to do anything serious with it in case there's some damage. L255 Rhydon is kinda rare and all o_O I'll check when I can get my hands on it again. (T/ ) 00:56, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's not so rare; I had L255 Snorlax, Alakazam, Mewtwo, Weezing, Muk, Electode, Golbat, and Tangela. 216.125.168.2 00:58, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know there's a certain trick you can use so that MissingNo will become any Pokemon, but I never learned it...so it always became Rhydon in the PC for me. People with Red version got a Starmie. (T/ ) 01:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oh dear, that's not what you're supposed to do. If Missingno enters your PC, you're screwed. Funny story though, if you catch it with a space in your party, then go and level it up, it will evolve into a Kangaskhan. 216.125.168.2 01:14, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Bull, MissingNo doesn't have any negative effects whatsoever other than messing the Hall of Fame. Bad rumor. No one cares about HoF anyway. I made a Kangaskhan once, but got bored after I figured out that I could get a Rhydon with Fire Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Solarbeam, or something like that. Much better :P (T/ ) 01:18, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Don't tell me that, I have destroyed more than one game file before. I guess you've never seen your Pokemon turn into Bill! 02:51, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Taken straight from Bulbapedia and all my personal knowledge. 10 people may not be many, but if MissingNo has a "high" rate of being malicious, that certainly isn't it. Besides, you probably caught something other than the real MissingNo...there are dozens of other GlithMon you know. MissingNo has never been a problem for me... (T/ ) 04:20, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Bulbapedia has many inaccuracies. Use Serebii. 04:23, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::My greatest (and just about only) pokemon achievement was "catching them all" in original Red version. Then I wiped the game file. Stupid me. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I haven't caught them all since Silver. Well, I'm apparently going to bed or something now, since I'm taking a 7-mile walk tomorrow morning. 04:28, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I havent even played a pokemon game since Gold. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:28, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::What a poorly organized site compared to Wikis :( They don't have mention of MissingNo anywhere, Felix. (T/ ) 04:30, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Oh yeah, THATS why I wiped Red. Got a Missingno or something and it screwed over my game. It can mess up the game if you're not careful. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Only if you own crappy Red version I guess. :> (T/ ) 20:11, 22 March 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I own Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Ruby, Fire Red, and Diamond. 20:11, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Blue>Red, Gold>Silver, Sapphire>Ruby, Yellow is unique, Crystal is meh, Emerald is meh, FireRed and LeafGreen are equally good, Diamond and Pearl...I dunno. But MissingNo does not bug your game. Hmph. (T/ ) 20:18, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::You are wrong. I think I'll make a song about how wrong you are, and call it the Wrong Song. 20:20, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Chorus: "Who's afraid of MissingNo?" "Felix, Felix, Felix!" (T/ ) 20:21, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not afraid! I was brave enough to destroy several files. I think you're the one who's afraid- Afraid of being wrong! 20:23, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::MissingNo never was that bad to me. Guess you just didn't take care of it enough, Felix. -- 20:24, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I beat it with a rawhide belt. 20:24, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::We could put it to a vote! All Pokemon users who were never troubled by MissingNo, sign! But no, votes don't mean anything. I don't know the actual statistics, but I think I'm right and MissingNo is harmless. I am sure that you caught a different GlitchMon instead. (T/ ) 20:28, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I caught all of them, actually. 20:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have yet to get any glitch Pokemon... as a matter of fact, ever since playing against Auron on WiFi, I barely even use ubers anymore. :::::::::Only glitch pokemon I ran into was a friend's, in a WiFi battle. I managed to beat his whole team, with the exception of his Deoxys. Deoxys was named DEOXYS !, had the ability Wonder Guard, and one of its attacks was Aeroblast. Couldn't manage to kill it, I would have taken better care of the one Bug-type on my team if I had known he had Wonder Guard. :::::::::Training a new team now, as a matter of fact... Infernape, Lucario, Gallade. Three-man team for Battle Tower, and with the movesets I'm giving them, I've got super-effective hits against all 17 types. Wee. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:45, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Or you could just carry Fire Fang, which always hits through Wonder Guard for some strange reason. That Wonder Deoxys is not a glitch, that's a hack. (T/ ) 20:46, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Gallade is a monster. :D 03:02, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Entropy: Hacking causes glitching, more often then not. Such as the fact that the Deoxys has four spaces after it's name, and when he captured it, it said "you caught Bad Egg!" ::::::::::::Lucario is nasty-mean as well! Aura Sphere does a ton of damage, and goes right through Double Team and the like. I've also got Dark Pulse and Flash Cannon on him, so he's got a nice spread of types and he can really take advantage of the maxed-out Sp. Atk he's got. ::::::::::::Just got my Power Bracer, so I'm going to start training Gallade tonight; getting Gallade was a pain in the ass, I wanted one with Ice Punch, which means I had to get a Ralts in Emerald and tutor it, then transver to Pearl. Should be great though, Ice Punch is a favorite move of mine (my Weavile also packs Ice Punch, and he's got STAB to back it up). ::::::::::::I'm looking forward to training an Infernape as well; I went with the Grass-starter, even though I don't like it that much. After getting destroyed by a Infernape in WiFi Battle Tower (Close Combat / Overheat / Earthquake), I decided it was time to get one of my own. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:53, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Infernape is surprisingly effective for a starter; I'm not really sure why they did it. Of course, he's weak to Ground, so... yeah. 03:57, 23 March 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Weakness to Ground is always a bitch... but my Gallade is tasked with carrying the counters to my team's counters, thus the Ice Punch (Ground and Flying can bite Gallade's strangely shaped ass). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I would bait Earthquakes with my Jolteon, then swap to Leafeon for like -14 HP. Good times. 04:06, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Hi hi there UberNoober.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 20:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :k 20:17, 20 March 2008 (UTC) oh hai der ur fat. and im stealing your pvu userbox. —[[User:JediRogue|♣Jedi♣Rogue♣''']] 03:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :omg k 18:13, 22 March 2008 (UTC) character boxes. ur boxes. dey r sexy. n_n ...And, proper, grammatically correct English. It fails me. 03:01, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Why thank you! If you're subtly asking if you might use them, then you certainly may. There are a bunch of userspace pages you'd need to set up first, mostly redirects, but I can do that for you if you'd like. The instructions are at User:Ruricu/Character, although he didn't write them particularly well. 03:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! =] Yeah, I'll check out that instructional page when I get home... And probably come whimpering back to you for redirect help. 20:45, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::I nearly guarantee it. 01:20, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::ownd? :o 01:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Hello Happy Easter, and ignore Gimme. -- Brains12 \ Talk 03:39, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Happy Easter! Sorry I didn't actually respond on Easter though. 01:20, 25 March 2008 (UTC)